


koleksi dari tengah panggung

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Metafiction, Q&A
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: emangi dan skena dysrock yang melingkupinya.
Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967
Kudos: 1





	1. Zaman Reaksi Tak Ingin Terkenal (2022)

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispefikasikan sebaliknya. karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit, dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi.
> 
> isinya kebanyakan bahasa indonesia, tapi beberapa akan ditulis dalam bahasa inggris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karya yang ini buat ngumpulin metanya stageverse. dari interview, cuplikan naskah jasimanu, dan mungkin update-an medsos anak-anak stageverse. sekarang kalian bisa lihat stage persona mereka (alih-alih karakter aslinya seperti yang kita lihat di cerita lain). lmao.

#  **Zaman Reaksi Tak Ingin Terkenal**

Zaman Reaksi sedang naik daun belakangan. Band cadas asal Bandung itu menjadi bahan pembicaraan setelah single mereka, air., masuk ke US Billboard Hot 200 di urutan 199, beberapa bulan lalu. air. adalah lead single dari album kedua Zaman Reaksi, bilamana;, yang dirilis pada Juni 2022.

Sesudah mencuri perhatian publik begitu, Zaman Reaksi masih terus melaju kencang. Mereka seolah tak ingin kehilangan momentum. Band yang digawangi Irfan (vokal), Baluka (gitar utama), Arya (gitar irama), Sam (bass), dan Cakra (drum) ini baru meluncurkan single anyar dua hari lalu. Bertajuk Kiri Salah Kanan Ogah, lagu itu dikatakan akan mengawali peluncuran EP mereka yang akan datang, Sulap Serapah. Kabarnya EP tersebut akan dirilis dalam waktu dekat. Apa benar? Tim Karsa Kota berhasil menemui tiga personel Zaman Reaksi untuk mengetahuinya. Simak wawancara kami dengan Baluka, Irfan, dan Arya berikut ini:

**Belum lama ini lagu kalian ada yang masuk Billboard Hot 200. Reaksi kalian gimana pas tahu?**

Baluka: Kaget, sih.

Arya: Pastinya.

Baluka: Kita nggak ada promosi ke luar. Kayaknya paling gencar itu promosi di medsos doang, sebenernya.

Arya: Iya. Medsos doang. Bujet kita udah abis duluan, jadi nggak bisa bayar promosi yang heboh-heboh.

  
  


**Habis buat apa?**

Baluka: Buat produksi albumnya. Selain itu juga kita lebih fokus ngejar tur, jadi ya, bujetnya lari ke sana semua.

Irfan: Kita prioritasin material dulu. Lalu gigs.

Arya: Promosi masalah belakangan.

Irfan: Promosi bisa kapan aja sih. Buktinya ini promosi males-malesan juga, eh, meledak.

  
  


**Apa kalian ngerti kenapa Air bisa masuk Hot 200 di Amerika? Kayak, kebayang nggak alasannya apa?**

Baluka: Nggak tahu. Harapan gue sih karena emang mereka pada suka. Bukan karena meme, atau yang lain-lain.

Irfan: Sebenernya ini emang di luar dugaan banget. Air emang ditulis pake bahasa Inggris, tapi target pasar kita itu tetep pasar sini. Jadi masuk ke _chart_ sana itu...

Baluka: Ga pernah kepikiran.

Irfan: Nah.

Baluka: Sebenernya masuk _chart_ sini aja ga gitu kepikiran, sih. Apalagi di luar negeri. Apalagi Amerika.

Arya: _Yeah_. Waktu gue nulis Air, gue ga mikir muluk-muluk. Viral lah, masuk _chart_ lah. Gue punya kecurigaan kalau Air masuk Billboard USA itu karena gue sama Irfan sempat becanda di IG— _follower_ luar kita lumayan banyak—terus merembet.

  
  


**Berarti menurut kalian pun ini keren, ya.**

Baluka: Ya pasti.

Irfan: Ini ngebuka banyak peluang baru buat kita, dari kancah lokal sampai luar. Semua hal yang baru serasa ngedatangin kita karena itu.

  
  


**Kalian baru rilis Kiri Salah Kanan Ogah beberapa waktu lalu. Apa yang bikin kalian nulis lagu ini?**

Irfan: Awalnya lucu-lucuan aja. Kita seband itu suka bicarain politik sini, isu sospol. Ini ditulis buat becandain kondisi masyarakat yang makin lama makin gampang berantem karena politik.

Arya: _In a way_ ini juga nyindir kita sendiri. Zaman Reaksi sering banget dilabelin band SJW. Dari awal, udah banyak yang nentang kita karena itu. Katanya kita terlalu serius, lah.

Baluka: Gampang kesinggung.

Irfan: Ini lagu yang pas banget buat kita, sebenernya. Apa ini masih keitung kritik sosial? Mungkin iya. Tapi nggak menggurui. Nggak serius-serius amat. Lo mau _remix_ ini lagu jadi dangdut juga bisa.

Arya: Jangan! Yang aslinya juga udah asik. Kalo nanti lo nonton kita bawain lagu ini, joget aja.

  
  


**Apa bener kalau Kiri Salah Kanan Ogah itu bukti bahwa Zaman Reaksi pendukung sayap kiri?**

Baluka: Judulnya udah jelas.

Arya: Iya, itu jawabannya. Di lagunya pun jelas. Mau kiri takut salah, mau kanan keburu ogah.

Baluka: Ditanya tengah? Haram jaddah!

Irfan: Tapi kalau mau serius, kita, Zaman Reaksi sebagai band itu nggak pernah mendefinisikan garis politik kita di mana. Kita punya isu-isu yang kita perjuangkan. Itu aja.

  
  


**Katanya kalian mau rilis EP baru. Bisa dong cerita dikit bakal kayak gimana isinya.**

Baluka: Ini nggak bakal seserius 1965 atau Bilamana. Kita bikinnya lebih bebas, lebih kayak, ya udah kita mau senang-senang aja. Tapi bahasannya masih tipikal Zaman Reaksi.

Arya: Kalo mau nyari bocoran jangan ke kita. Kita pelit. Sukanya ngasih kejutan.

  
  


**Oke, deh, oke. Cerita soal proses pembuatannya aja, gimana? Dibandingin sama proses album sebelumnya juga asik tuh.**

Baluka: Prosesnya lebih mirip sama Bilamana sih. Di 1965, itu album isinya murni gue dan Arya yang bikin. Kalau nggak gue ya Arya.

Irfan: Yang lain cuma nambahin dikit-dikit.

Arya: Kita ngejar tur sih. Zaman Reaksi belom ada 6 bulan waktu 1965 rilis.

Irfan: Masih baru banget. Selama 1965, dari bikin ke rekaman ke tur, itu kita masih belajar gimana caranya kerja sama sebagai satu unit. Karena Uka dan Arya udah punya materi lengkap yang cocok dan nyambung, jadilah 1965. Punya satu album begitu untungnya ngebantu kita buat, apa ya, nyatuin kepala. Kita punya waktu buat ngerti apa yang masing-masing orang mau.

Baluka: Di Bilamana prosesnya lebih rata. Gue masih lebih fokus ngurusin aransemen dan musiknya. Bagian lirik Arya yang ngerjain.

Arya: Nggak semua. Ya, iya, kebanyakan yang ngurus dua bagian itu Uka dan gue, tapi semuanya juga punya andil. Buat Uka, dia lebih kritik dan benerin suara aja sih. Kayak, Irfan suka bikin riff sendiri, atau yang lain bikin apa, nanti Uka bakal denger dan dia bakal marah-marah. Nggak boleh gini, nggak bisa gitu.

Irfan: Ide-ide kasar kita dihalusin lagi sama dia.

Baluka: Pembuatan EP ini mirip gitu. Kurang-lebih.

  
  


**Kenapa dinamain Sulap Serapah? Ada alasan khusus, kah?**

Irfan: Ide dasarnya itu sumpah serapah digabung sulap. Jelas ya. Sulap itu kan sifatnya bikin kaget, tercengang, dan nggak selalu dalam cara yang bagus. Serapah itu ya nyumpah. Sulap serapah itu maksudnya aksi yang bikin lo tercengang. Kagum. Saking kagumnya sampe marah-marah. Ada kaitannya sama hal-hal yang kita singgung di lagu-lagunya, sih, termasuk Kiri Salah Kanan Ogah.

Baluka: Biasanya yang ngusul judul gitu emang Irfan. Buktinya nama band aja dari dia. Dia kan seneng filosofi, jadi kadang kepikiran aja arti yang begitu.

Arya: Irfan kelas 8 aja doyan baca buku filosofi. Kelas 8.

Baluka: Gue umur segitu mah main bola doang.

  
  


**Nah, ngomongin itu, nama band kalian unik, ya. Inspirasinya dari mana?**

Baluka: Itu usulan Irfan.

Irfan: Iya, itu ide gue. Kayaknya waktu itu gue lagi baca-baca soal masa revolusi Indonesia. _Browsing_ sana-sini terus nemu artikel yang ngereferensiin karyanya Takaishi Shiraishi, Zaman Reactie, tapi terjemahan resminya jadi Zaman Bergerak.

Arya: Terus ga tahu dari mana dia ngajuin itu buat nama band.

Baluka: Lo sempet nolak, kan.

Arya: Ya gimana ya. Pertama kali denger gitu rada aneh sih. Lama-lama emang nempel, terus dipikir-pikir cocok juga sama konsep band yang emang diarahin politikal, _in an ironic way_ , tapi waktu itu kayaknya jelek banget. Seenggaknya di kuping gue.

  
  


**Terus sekarang, nyesel nggak pakai nama itu?**

Arya: Nggak. Soalnya udah biasa. [ _ketawa_ ]

  
  


**Oke, oke, balik lagi. Air kan melambungkan nama kalian ya. Apakah ini udah cukup buat kalian? Sejauh mana kalian mau mengarahkan Zaman Reaksi?**

Baluka: Kalo ngomongin cukup, ya nggak. Manusia nggak ada puasnya.

Arya: Sedari awal kita emang nggak pernah ngejar popularitas. Kita main di band ya buat senang-senang, buat menyalurkan ide. Masih banyak ide yang belom gue wujudkan, jadi nggak, gue belum merasa cukup.

Baluka: Kita percaya bahwa bikin karya seni itu lebih penting dari pamor, atau hal lain. Gue liat masih banyak yang suka kita karena kita cakep atau karena kita ngangkat isu yang mereka dukung. Meski gue mengapresiasi semua dukungan, termasuk yang begini, ini bukan apa yang kita mau. Kayaknya gue baru bakal puas kalau orang lebih peduli sama karya gue daripada sama gue dan pandangan gue.

Irfan: Seni itu soal ekspresi diri. Gue ngerti. Tapi rasanya salah aja kalo orang lebih peduli sama gue atau band gue daripada karya gue. Jadi, ya, apa yang Uka bilang udah mewakilkan sih.

  
  


**Punya harapan buat band kalian ke depannya?**

Baluka: Gue mau bikin label sendiri. Ini agak ketinggian, tapi gue ngerasa kebebasan artistik kita itu lebih penting daripada uang. Ada yang kita korbanin kalo kerja sama dengan label. Apalagi yang mayor. Di sisi lain, jadi band independen itu susah setengah mampus. Perlu ada jalan tengah. Label yang dikelola oleh musisi dan untuk musisi itu jadi penting. Sayangnya sekarang masih dikit di skena lokal, jadi gue mau bikin rame juga. Normalisasi.

Arya: Menyambung pernyataan Uka sebelumnya, gue cuma berharap nanti-nati orang suka kita karena karya kita. Nggak peduli kita gimana, atau apa yang kita bilang, gue main di Zaman Reaksi itu selalu buat berkarya. _It's always good to have people appreciate that very thing_.

Irfan: Gue harap Zaman Reaksi bakal lebih jaya lagi, lebih erat lagi. Ini band pertama di mana gue ngerasa bener-bener hidup dengan musik. Mungkin karena kita bersinggungan juga sama masalah sosial, yang selalu jadi perhatian khusus buat gue dan dulu ngedorong gue masuk hukum. Kalau ada yang terinspirasi kita, lalu mereka berkarya atau angkat bicara atau ekspresi lainnya, itu bakal bikin gue seneng banget.

  
  


**Sebelum kita tutup, punya sesuatu buat dikatakan ke fans kalian yang baca ini?**

Baluka: Makasih udah ngedukung kita. Makasih udah suka lagu-lagu kita sampe masuk _chart_ luar gitu. Gue ga pernah nyangka suatu saat bisa sukses ngelakuin hal yang gue suka begini.

Arya: Jangan jadi bigot, ya. Jangan lupa dengerin Sulap Serapah pas rilis nanti.

Irfan: Katakan tidak pada narkoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ya gusti pen bikin qna mereka skskskksks~~


	2. Belis Terkasih: 28 Oktober 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Update_ web belisterkasih.com per 28 Oktober 2021.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belis Terkasih (belisterkasih.com) adalah fansite officialnya Belis Kekasih, di mana fans bisa meninggalkan komentar dan member bisa langsung membalasnya. Secara konseptual, ia menjadi semacam 'pelengkap' website resmi Belis Kekasih sendiri (beliskekasih.com), yang isinya merchandise dan album mereka. Fansite ini didirikan 2020 dan resmi _defunct_ sejak 2025.

### Belis Terkasih

#### Selamat datang di Neraka, belis-belis kecil! Selamat bergembira!

#####  **Q &A untuk**: 28 Oktober, 2021

* * *

Reandra, gimana kabar Seto? Gw pen nonton gig BK di Jogja kemaren ga dapet tiket:(  
**rina_mata**

seto lagi merem di paha gue. mau fotonya? _answered by ldr_

  
  


seto katanya reandra nyium pacar lo?? gimana??? lo nga marah?????????  
**nolan311**

ets jangan sembarang bacot lu hahaha ya kali gue nyium bayangan sendiri di kaca _answered by ldr_

  
  


gua bingung ngapa album lu namanya nusantarah. masa pake h gajelas bgt  
**tantunak**

sebenernya itu mash up word sih, cocok ama tema albumnya juga. nusantara + tarah. buka kbbi gih _answered by ldr_

  
  


Sok puitis Anjing liriklu artinya apaan gaada yang Tw dimana substansinya  
**Jaran_Jarang**

ejaan lu masih remed gan coba ke kelas sebelah _answered by ldr_

  
  


Re ada yang bilang lu maho.............  
**ouououou**

iya gue manusia hormonal<3 _answered by ldr_

  
  


Eh Gue salut loe semua bawa topik susah ke scene yang masih homophobic, tapi loe ga beneran Homo kan?  
**jayUd**

gue anti homo homini lupus _answered by ldr_

  
  


band gay  
**rizki96**

gue juga suka muridnya tu si rock lee _answered by ldr_

  
  


band kopi senja bangsat ngancurin musik lokal aja  
**rizki96**

untung gue ngopinya subuh _answered by ldr_

  
  


Apaansi ini yang hate comment ew-_- Mangat Re!! Gua suka banget sama NusanTarah. Punk forever!!  
**dan_di**

hahaha santuyy, ty ya ntar gue bonusin nudesnya cacuk _answered by ldr_

  
  


belis kekasih band apaan  
**Utami**

bandel _answered by ldr_

  
  


GILA YA TEMEN GUE TERKENAL  
**elias_n**

lebih terkenal elu ngab santuy, kapan ngegig lagi di jogja? _answered by ldr_

  
  


jancok  
**FANSNYACACUK**

emang si cacuk tukang ngedoktrin _answered by ldr_

  
  


Lu semua tau Zaman reaksi nggak?  
**farhan_01**

gue pernah kencing bareng baluka (canda tapi kalau lu ketemu arya bilangin gue mau kawinan make orkes bawain tanah darah) _answered by ldr_

  
  


ke bandung dongggggggggg  
**Mumuneeyyyyy**

nunggu tungki pulang kampung _answered by ldr_

  
  


Reandra pilih kasih ya bahasnya Seto mulu  
**awanawanku**

kan soulmate gue _answered by ldr_

  
  


belajar nulis puisi dmn re  
**Mida-R**

otodidak aja haha. gue suka baca-baca sapardi, agam wispi, norman e.p. mainstream pokoknya. kayaknya buat nusantarah gue banyak kepengaruh sajak-sajaknya chairil sih tapi _answered by ldr_

  
  


Kenapa sih orang jahat banget... adek gue dibully terus dan gue ga tau mau gimana  
**Sella**

orang bilang iri bakal melumat kita sampai ke tulang. iri dan ketidakpuasan dan kegelisahan... musuh-musuh terbesar pikiran sehat. yang lempeng pun kadang masih suka kalah. gue tahu ini susah, tapi menurut gue lu harus konfrontasi pelaku. atau intervensi lainnya. ada juga lembaga akar rumput yang bisa bantu lu. gue mohon cari bantuan ya! _answered by ldr_

  
  


Buat reandra: hebat yang mana, seto atau cacuk??  
**asamNitrat**

yang mana aja asal gue puas _answered by ldr_

  
  


tur ngapain aja  
**HashSlingingSlicer**

seto suka mikir kejauhan jadi gue yang ninaboboin dia _answered by ldr_

_Tinggalkan pesan Anda di sini..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~OOOUUUHUGUHIOOOHOUUHUHOGHOHOAGHOOOOOUHHHHHHHHHH GUG GUG I MISS MY SONS GRRRRRRRRRR~~
> 
> Ini list pertanyaannya ngambil dari obrolan lama hahaha. ~~Kalo ada yang nanya lagi saya yang gegulingan~~

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
